Cold
by ScreamingMayday
Summary: Rin has been part of Gaara's team for some time now. She's not much different from Gaara; no sign of emotion and always thinking of destruction and killing. And since it seems that they're so much alike, what'll happen when they're alone?


_**Cold**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

"Gaara." Rin greeted him as she always did.

"Rin." He replied.

He moved past her into the main room of the house her team was sharing. None of the lights were on because no one particularly liked light so the room was dark and gloomy. Gaara went into his room and closed the door. Rin used to wonder what he did in there while he was alone but soon stopped thinking about it. She had better things to do. Getting off the couch to look out the window, Rin frowned. Temari had promised a while ago that she would come back to help her with some training, and yet here she was, waiting while she was still out there.

'_Probably making out with what's-his-name._' Rin thought, annoyed.

Kankuro was off somewhere working on his puppets. They always seemed to need repair, no matter how many times he fixed them. But that was just one of the reasons why Rin fought the way she did. Only with her body and chakra. She never used weapons because she didn't want to have to rely on a man-made tool. All her power was in her wherever she went. If she needed to, she could even fight naked. Rin laid back down on the couch to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of the chunin exams began to roll through her mind. Some bitterness came with it because she knew that none of them even needed to be here. Everyone in her team was far above the level of a chunin. Why should she care if the old bastards didn't realize it?

"Rin!" Temari's voice yelled.

"Took you long enough." Rin muttered. But she stood anyway and walked outside.

"Ready?" Temari asked.

"Ready and waiting."

"Then let's go." The two of them trained until nightfall.

~*~

Temari took off saying that some guy had asked her out for dinner and she had to get ready. Rin took her time getting back to the house just in time to see Temari leaving. She was more dressed up then she had guessed. To her surprise, she actually looked vaguely pretty without her ninja gear on. She already had gorgeous sharp eyes. Now she had her hair down and curled which only made her look better. Not that Rin felt jealous. What was there to feel jealous of? All Temari was doing was going out with a guy. What a waste of time. Rin went into her room, absent mined and sharpened a kunai blade for a while. Even though she didn't ever actually use weapons there was something comforting about the musical screech of metal against metal. It was around midnight but she didn't feel the least bit tired. Soon becoming bored with the kunai, Rin came out of her room with the intent to go outside.

'_Maybe I'll run around and cause fires and destruction._' She mused, '_Or better yet, I'll sneak into __someone's house and scare the living hell out of them._' At that thought she grinned.

Rin then pulled her gaze away from the ceiling and towards the door. There in the doorway, stood Gaara. As usual it was as difficult as ever to read his face. She just rolled her eyes and went to go around him when a wall of sand blocked her way. Moving to the other side she was not surprised when the same thing happened again. At last, she sighed.

"Alright, I give up. What do you want Gaara?"

"You." Rin's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"What if I don't?" He didn't reply. Sand was behind Rin now as well as in front of the door, blocking any escape. It was just her and Gaara. His hand reached out to press her against the wall but she slapped it away. He looked slightly surprised.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Gaara, but I swear I'll do everything in my power to keep you from doing it." He just smirked, making her all the angrier.

Rin's hands balled into fists by her sides but the sand kept her from using them. It got everything. It was around her ankles, wrists, arms, and waist. Rin didn't try to fight it, knowing that would be a waste of energy.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rin asked him in a flat and calm voice.

He still didn't reply, instead he silently walked forward until she could feel his breath on her skin. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him. This time it wasn't the sand that turned her face back but Gaara himself.

"No." He said at last, "I'm going to do something you'll probably consider a lot worse."

And he kissed her. It was hard, forceful, and as far as she was concerned, completely unexpected. At first, Rin fought with every once of strength she had. Gaara had been right, it was worse. And then she stopped. Just like that. Gaara leaned back to look at her. He too seemed to be wondering what had caused the sudden change. Then he just grinned.

"That's what I love about you, Rin. I never know what your going to do next. And you're no idiot either." She spat at his face. The sand blocked it.

"You're full of yourself." She muttered. "And when the hell did I say you could do that?" It was obvious that she meant the kiss. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"People have to ask you before they can kiss you?" Rin realized how stupid it sounded when he said it like that, "My apologizes, I had no idea." He was mocking her with no attempt to hid it. She glared at him.

"Kiss me again." She told him. Gaara wasn't stupid, he did as he was told, grinning all the while. _'This is why I don't kiss people.'_ Rin thought, _'I get addicted to it.'_

"Don't speak to anyone about this. Ever." Gaara whispered in her ear. His tone was cold but she knew he would never hurt her. Not now. So she laughed freely.

"Don't talk to me like shit, Gaara. I know what I'm doing. Ninja, remember?"

With her hands free now, Rin reached over and rested them around his neck. She noted with some satisfaction that this was the first time she'd ever touched Gaara without his sand getting in the way.

"I hate you." Rin told him, grinning.

"I hate you too." Gaara replied, grinning also.

A/N:

I Know! Totally OOC for Gaara but that's what kind of happens in a fan fiction – the characters change a bit... Or completely. But that's okay. I hope...


End file.
